Conventional inkjet or swath printers typically reproduce an image by ejecting small drops of ink from a print head or array of print heads. Each head typically comprises a plurality of spaced apart nozzles. The ink nozzles in common multicolor applications contain a combination of clear, white, cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (“CMYK”) ink for dispensing on a medium such as paper. While monochrome ink nozzles commonly contain only some combination of clear, white and black.
The small ink drops are strategically positioned at selected locations along a horizontal and vertical grid programmed over the medium. Swath printers may use multiple passes to print an image. Each pass may result in ink being applied within a designated area by more than one nozzle in an array of a single print head or different print heads.
The multiple passes may result in the ink that is applied in the designated area to be next to or partially overlapping the already printed swath. During each pass of the print head or heads, the medium is typically advanced a selected amount relative to the print head for creating the desired image.